Controlling Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Skye plus Powers equals Loads of Fun. Ward and Skye. Fitz and Simmons. Mom and Dad. A sequel to Power of Skye.


**Hey**,... As promised, here is the sequel to Power of Skye. Again, forgive me for getting carried away. But I think that's what ffs is all about right? Sorry for the delay though. Happy reading!

**emmy-kent,** you've got me singing A Whole New World for days. I couldn't get it off my head. You'll see what I mean.

**1booklover11?** Just a little advice. Do not listen to Insatiable by Darren Hayes if you are in a train or bus and holding on to the poles. If you must, do it at your own risk.

Thank you to **Salkri Kachemench, emmy-kent, Belle97, TexannaRose, NCISRookie33, Ealasaid Una, SveaR, Icy Storm Shadow, lazybum89, Prawn Crackers, , af1011, Hazmatt, lullabelle84, Lightnings Pride, Hofherrp, oldborrowedblue, Andrea250, 1booklover11, Guests and Everyone** who has really made me one happy clam. Hugs!

**Summary **: Skye trying to adapt to her new found powers.

**Disclaimer** : IdonotownAgentsofS.H.I.E.L.D. (I'm trying to say it as quickly as possible so I can start the sequel asap).

xox

"SKYE!"

"I didn't do it!"

"What did you not do?"

"Whatever that's not done."

"Hang on. Do this mean something was done?"

"No. But, should there be something done?"

"Wait a minute, if nothing was done, then why did you say, you didn't do it?"

"Because I did nothing."

"So, you didn't do anything?"

"Yes. That's what I'm telling you."

"Then why did you say, you didn't do it?"

"Because I didn't."

"What are you trying to do?"

"Do what?"

"I don't know. You. Tell. Me."

"How would I know if you don't tell me what was done."

"Nothing was done! But something must have been done if you keep insisting that you didn't do it!"

"But I really - "

"Skye, stop. Why did you say you didn't do it?"

"Are we back to that?"

"Just answer the question, will you?"

"I'm just trying to distract and confuse you so that you'll delay the training and also because you used that tone with me."

"What tone? All I did was to call out for you because you are late for our training."

"Yes. But you used that tone that said I did something."

"Did you?"

"See what I mean?"

"Rookie..."

"I know that tone too, Ward. And you should be careful of what you are wishing for. Actually, you ought to be thankful that I've learned to control my powers now. Or you better have a good excuse when AC sees me standing in a corner with a dunce cap on my head."

Ward growled in frustration.

"Whoa there Turbo! Didn't know you are into bondage!"

"I AM NOT!" He yelled as he tried to clear his mind.

"Hey! Isn't that the same wish you had when the Berserker staff got into you. Well there's no staff for excuse now. So, are you going to say sorry for wishing me to shut up now or later?"

"Stop reading my wishes and," Ward let out a frustrated sigh and pointed to the mat. "Just get your butt down here."

"Yes Master."

"Stop blinking and quit nodding your head! You know you are not that kind of genie."

"Your wish is my command." Skye replied as she made her descent down the spiral steps.

"Stop fooling around before I wish - "

She gasped when she sensed his wish. She stopped at the last step and wagged her finger at Ward.

"That's not what that mat is for. You naughty, naughty Robot!"

"That's what I said about the Interrogation Room."

xox

Two weeks earlier, the team had found out Skye's wish granting ability by accident. It was both a shock to them and the girl herself. Surprisingly, Skye had refused to use her newly found power to seek the truth about her parents. She feared of the repercussions that might endanger their lives if they are still living somewhere.

The first few days were a little chaotic as she automatically granted wishes that appeared in the minds of her team members. As the days passed by, Skye was able to control her mind and not adhere to all wishes and at times, whims. But not before certain unavoidable incidents.

xox

**Incident #1**

On the night after the team found out of Skye's ability, Skye went back to her room as the team stayed in the lounge. She sat on her bed, brushing her hair as she stared out of the window into the darkened sky. She felt calm as she watched the wispy, grayish clouds sailed by the window pane. The soft, fluffy clouds would occasionally be illuminated when a sudden burst of light filled the night sky.

Seeing the clouds and being what she is, she remembered a scene from a certain animated movie that involved a Genie. Unconsciously, Skye started humming a song that had long been forgotten. Her humming was soon replaced by a voice by her door.

"_You're like a shooting star, you've come so far _- "

"Simmons, Simmons, Simmons," Skye shook her head as she looked at her friend standing by her door. "For a genius who is able to recall hundreds of unpronounceable scientific names you sure are a little confused when it comes to music."

"Hey, I know the lyrics. But I was only singing the song for you." she picked up Skye's pillow and threw it at its owner. "You ungrateful Genie."

"I'm sorry. My bad. In that case how about," Skye started singing when her friend plopped down next to her on the bed. "_We're like shooting stars_..."

"_We've come so far._.." Simmons took over the next line when Skye gestured for her to continue.

"_We can't go back._.. "

"_To where we used to be.._."

"_A whole new whole_..." Skye spread out her arms dramatically.

"_That's where we'll be_..." Simmons raised and spread her arms to outshine her friend.

"In a_ S.H.I.E.L.D -ish place_.."

Simmons giggled at Skye's alteration of the last line but joined in for the ending of the song.

"_For you and me_."

They were still laughing when Skye picked up her brush to continue brushing her hair.

"Here, let me do it for you." Simmons took the brush off Skye's hand and signaled her to turn around. "I used to brush my younger sister's hair before we go to sleep."

"Where is she now?"

"The last time we spoke, she was in Svalbard taking pictures of polar bears. She's a photographer. She travels all over."

"Wow!"

"Yes. But that's not what our Mummy would say," Simmons told her quietly as she gently curled the end of Skye's soft tresses. "How often do you visit the hairdressers?"

Skye sensed her friend's reluctance to talk about her mother by the quick change in topic. Hence, Skye answered her question instead.

"Between feeding myself and petrol for the van, there's not much cash left for a visit to the hairdressers." Skye told her friend honestly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to - "

"Hey, don't be, ok? It's fine." Skye reached behind her to tap Simmons' knee. "Let's talk about something more fun. I think we've had enough crying for one evening."

"Brilliant idea!" Simmons squealed. "How about what hair styles you think the team had when they were in high school?"

"Whoa! I would love to see their pictures!" Skye clapped her hands in excitement. "Remind me to hack into their yearbooks."

"Do you think they would do anything out of the ordinary?"

"I bet AC had that style of his, his whole life." Skye leaned nearer to Simmons and whispered, "Probably he was born with it." She earned a playful smack on her thigh.

"I know Fitz had a curly-wurly mop! He was so adorable." Simmons giggled. "I once pushed a pencil in it and he didn't even noticed! What do you think Ward's style was?"

"I know! I know!" Skye bounced with glee before putting the back of her hands on her waist. "I am Agent Ward. I can bring you down to your knees. With my mullet."

"Ward?" Simmons eyes widened. "Mullet?!"

Two seconds later, they both raptured in uncontrollable giggles with tears coming out of their eyes at the image of the agent in his teens.

"Do you think May keeps to the same style then as she does now?" Skye asked as she wiped her tears away.

"I don't know," Simmons frowned as she tried to imagine the Cavalry in her younger days. "I wish - "

"Simmons! No!" Skye covered her ears to try stopping herself from hearing Simmons.

Twenty seconds later a burst of laughter from the men broke out from the lounge area. Heavy stomping of footsteps was heard before a furious looking May stood at Skye's door with her one hand on her hip and another pointing to her hair.

Her hair which was one big, frizzy mess with streaks of green in the midnight blue tresses.

xox

**Incident #2**

"Fitz! Stop it! Stop it now!"

Skye stuck her fingers in her ears as she sang the alphabets at the top of her voice. Simmons sheltered Skye's head in her arms as she yelled at Fitz to stop again.

"Fitz! Stop it now please! You know what's going to happen. You are going to get all of us in trouble!"

"I'm trying!"

"Think of something else! Quick!" Simmons yelled over Skye's singing.

"Ok! Alright! I'l...I'll... I'lll...erm... I'll wish for something else!"

"Don't even wish for anything!" Simmons told him. "Just clear your mind!"

Fitz closed his eyes and concentrated hard.

"Right." Fitz said finally. "Done!"

"Skye? You ok. Sweetie?" Simmons asked her friend as she released her hold on her.

The Hacker nodded and took a deep breath to calm herself. Two days after her finding her ability, Skye tried to control her mind from granting wishes. Though it was difficult at first, she had managed to somewhat control the urge to fulfill them better. Though with little imperfections.

"I'm sorry Skye," Fitz squeezed her wrist gently. "I know I shouldn't thought of it when we are running this test on you."

"I understand Fitz. You can't help wishing for something that you really want." Skye smiled to ease his worries. "Shall we give it another go?"

"Yes." Fitz nodded.

"Alright, remember Fitz, wish for something that won't cause chaos. A monkey on a plane is not good. Think what May will do to you." Simmons told him.

"Alright. Alright." Fitz gave her a thumbs up. "But let's make it quick because I'm getting hungry."

"Wish wisely Fitz," Simmons reminded him before turning to Skye. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Fifteen minutes later, Coulson and Ward came down to the lab to check with the two scientists on how Skye was faring and adapting to her new found powers. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs when they saw the three junior members in the lab.

FitzSimmons were down on their knees scooping pretzels off the floor. Skye was picking Fitz's favourite snack off the tables, counter tops and lab equipments. There were already four huge trash bags of the snacks lined up against the back wall.

"Let me guess," Coulson whispered to Ward. "A wishful thinking gone wrong?"

"It's better pretzels than monkeys, Sir." Ward replied. "Do you still want to continue asking them about Skye's development?"

"Later Ward, later." Coulson turned to return to his office. "I don't want Skye to read what's my wish right now?"

"And that would be...?"

"A vat of Cream Cheese and Celery dip."

"That's not a bad wish."

"Not bad at all," Coulson said as he walked up the stairs. "Unless, it comes without a vat."

xox

**Incident #3**

"You and May?"

"She is just a friend."

"Right." Skye nodded as she started to walk away.

"Stop. We need to talk."

"Hey, you don't have to explain anything to me."

"Yes, I do."

Agent Coulson sighed and showed her into his office. "Please, sit down."

"You really don't need to say anything AC. I can - "

"Have you granted a wish of mine lately?" Coulson interrupted her.

"Which one?" Skye asked. "The one about Lola or Captain America. Or was it the one about some cheesy celery dip. Though I have to admit, you were a little vague about that one."

"No," Coulson shook his head. "The one about May."

"Ahhh! That one." Skye clicked her tongue and pointed her finger at her boss. "I sort of granted it, yes. I thought you really needed help. Was I wrong?"

"Well," Coulson hesitated in answering directly. "Just how much did you hear?"

"Just how much did I hear of your conversation with her? Or just how much of the desperation I heard in your wish?"

"Both."

"I heard that she was going on and on about her getting laid by some Agent and you wished that she would just shut up or have her say something different altogether whenever she wants to talk about it openly."

"Could you undo the wish?" Coulson asked her after several moments.

"But why?" Skye leaned forward and spoke softly. "I thought you didn't want to hear about her and the other Agent doing their horizontal tango? Isn't fraternization between Agents against protocol, anyway? Will it get them in trouble?"

"I know. And yes it is against protocol. But certain rules are - " Coulson cleared his throat. "We are on our own. In our own Bus. With our own security cameras - "

"AC?"

"Yes, I do not want to hear her talking about that in the open. But not when we, as in, May and I, are in," a red blush crept up Coulson's neck as he cleared his throat again, "private."

"But why?"

"Because it's weird when she keeps saying 'Nice jacket' whenever we are talking about our - " Coulson scratched his forehead and crinkled his nose.

"Talking about your...?" suddenly it dawned on Skye. "Wait a minute!" her eyes widened in excitement. "Whoa! So... you and May...? You are the Agent that's...?" she practically squealed when Coulson nodded. "Way to go AC! Is that why the cockpit door is always locked? Are you guys using protection or will I be getting a baby sister or brother soon?"

"Skye!"

"Can we name him or her: Cloud or Rainbow? Please?"

"Will you just undo my wish?" Coulson glared at the playful Hacker.

"Yeah yeah, consider it done." Skye nodded with a smirked. "But - "

"But what?"

"But the next time the Bus nosedives? It won't be easy taking May's word about her disengaging the Autopilot on purpose for some emergency exercise."

xox

**Incident #4**

Ward was sitting on his own watching the news of the fans crowding around Stark Towers waiting for their idol to appear. It was quiet in the Bus as Coulson and May were out to meet Director Fury and won't be back until tomorrow. FitzSimmons were star gazing from the top of the Bus. Skye was in the kitchen getting herself some snacks after her shower.

"Hey," Skye turned to look at him as she held her plate of sandwiches in one hand and a bottle of water in her other. "What are you doing?"

Ward pointed towards the tv screen in reply without looking at her.

"Right." She said quietly and turned towards her bunk.

"You can stay," he offered and moved the cushions beside him to the other side to make space for his Rookie. "If you want."

"I thought you wanted some quiet time of your own?"

He shrugged and waved her towards him. Ward pulled her down beside him when she complied and took a piece of her sandwich off her plate.

"You're welcome," Skye quirked her eyebrow at him.

He winked in answer before he scooted lower until the back of his head touched the head rest.

"What are you watching?"

"News," he replied as he took another piece of sandwich that Skye offered.

"Do you ever wish to see someone that you know appears in the background when you are watching the news? Like a family member, an old friend or just someone you know, know what I mean?"

"Yeah," he said with a sad smile. "Family."

"You miss your family, don't you?" Skye asked as she placed the empty plate on the table beside her.

"I learn not to."

"Why?" She took the bottled water that Ward had helped to uncap. "Thanks."

"My job don't exactly allow me to just drop in on them anytime I want. It was worse when I was in black ops. I'm away for long periods and usually that means no contact with my family."

"If we had met sooner, I could have helped to hack into the military reconnaissance satellite and pinpoint their locations for you. That way you can watch them without them or anyone knowing. I would even fix you a special - "

Skye stopped talking when Ward gently took her hand and pulled it to rest on his abs. He laced their fingers together and covered them with his other hand.

"Thanks." he said quietly.

"For my offer to hack into military - " She tried to sound nonchalant but stammered due to his sudden intimacy.

"No," he said as he pulled her hand to his chest. "Not for that."

"What are you thanking me for?" Skye frowned in puzzlement.

"For not dying."

Skye didn't have any appropriate reply to that except the obvious, "You know that was not up to me."

"I know. I thank God for that. But I'm just," Ward squeezed her hand briefly, "I,... It was... Without...It's just..." Ward stammered before finally saying, "Look. Losing you was not an option. Ok?"

He didn't look at her but played with her fingers as he spoke to her in a voice that she heard him used on her, a long time ago.

"The team is my family now, Skye. I have Coulson who is much like my Dad. May, quiet and firm as my own Mom. Fitz is exactly like Joey, my younger brother. And - "

"And a couple of sisters who drives you crazy?" Skye poked his thigh in trying to lighten the conversation. "Right?"

"No," Ward shook his head. "I have only one sister. And she doesn't drive me crazy. Her hacker friend, does."

The implication that she was not part of his family, was not lost on Skye. She tried to pulled her hand out of his but he held on to it. He held on to her hand tightly as he finally turned to capture the despair in her eyes. His eyes held a steady gaze on hers.

"I know what you are thinking." Ward gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I don't consider you my family. Is that right? Is that what you are thinking?"

Skye nodded.

"You are right." He tighten his hold on her hand when she tried to pulled it again. "But I have my reasons."

Still holding her hand in his right hand, Ward raise his left to let his fingers gently traced the side of her face when she remained silent.

"You know what I wish for, Skye?"

She shook her head.

"I wish I can know if her friend sees me as a brother or something else?" He drew circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "Because the constant guessing has been driving me out of my mind."

"Why?"

"Because it would be awkward if she were to think of me as her brother after the response she gave when I kissed her," Ward fingered her damp tresses with care as he continued, "when she first woke up at the hospital."

"At the hospital," Skye held his eyes before answering. "That was you? I thought it was Thor!"

Skye yelped when Ward sudden sprang and pinned her to the couch. He lowered his face to hers, leaving less then two inches between them.

"I can wish." He said before giving her an evil grin. "But you know I also have ways to make you talk."

"Oh?" Skye replied as her eyes were fixed on his lips. "Is one of them the easy way?"

"Let's just say, it's a satisfying way."

"If I grant you your wish," Skye moved her leg to wrap it around the back of his waist, "May I entice you to do something for me?"

"First, promise not to die on me."

"I can't promise not to die but I can promise to not entice death."

"Don't scare me like you did again and I'll be at your command."

"In that case, let me whisper it in your ear, Boyfriend."

Ward narrowed his eyes at his new girlfriend after she finished telling him what she wanted.

"You are a bad genie, Rookie. That's not what the Interrogation Room is for."

xox

_**One hour later, on the top of the Bus...**_

"Are you sure you left the hatch door opened?"

"Of course, I did Jemma." Fitz gritted his teeth as he tried to punch in the keys that would reopen the door that led to the Interrogation Room from the top of the Bus.

"Do you think Skye is behind this?"

"It took both of us to move that ladder, so I don't think Skye would have enough strength to lift it alone." Fitz muttered as he tried calling Ward on his phone. "Why doesn't he answer his phone?"

"She knows what I'll do to her if she dares to lift anything heavy." Simmons sat close to her friend as she rubbed her arms against the night air. "Maybe Ward helped her?"

"After she calling him a butterfly? I don't think he will help her with her pranks." Fitz chuckled and wrapped the recently folded blanket around them. He then put an arm around Simmons shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Are you cold?"

"Better now. Thank you." Simmons replied as she put her arms around his waist.

"But I guess Ward called it even when he sprayed cold water on Skye in the shower." Fitz continued.

"Oh, don't you know? Ward would do anything for his Skye, Fitz. The Supervising Officer is quite smitten with his Rookie."

"Why do you say that?" Fitz captured Simmons' hand on his waist and laced his fingers with hers.

"You should have seen them kissed at the hospital. No man kisses a woman like that unless he feels something for her, Fitz."

"You mean like this?"

xox

_**Meanwhile, down in the Interrogation Room...**_

"You think we should put the ladder back and open the hatch door now?"

"Not right now. I am sensing Simmons' wish."

"What is it?"

"She wishes to stay up there a little longer."

"Isn't it getting cold up there?"

"With what they are doing, being cold is the last thing on her mind right now."

"How do you know what they are doing?"

"Fitz just wished that Simmons would just hurry up and stop exploring before his hardware, equipment thingy freezes."

"Hmmm... with Simmons passion to explore, analyze and appraise, that should take a while. So, what do you suggest we do while we wait?"

"How about we put our clothes back on and go down to one of our bunks for Round 2?"

"That sounds like a good plan."

"But you know what would be better?" Skye smiled mischievously at Ward.

"Skip the bunks and go straight to Round 2?" he murmured against the side of her neck as he brushed his bare body against her naked form.

"No." Skye shook her head as she ran her finger down his firm chest. "Cosplay."

"You mean, us getting into some ridiculous costumes?" Ward stopped his exploration to shake his head at her. "Nuh-uh. No way I'm going to fit myself into some freaking costume and pretend someone I'm not."

"Don't worry, you'll be someone you know. I was thinking," Skye kissed his pout. "You should get into your Agent Ward costume."

"What Agent Ward costume? I do not have any costume." he frowned.

"What about that black outfit that you have on whenever you go on a mission?" Skye slid her bare leg up the back of his equally bare ones. "The one that transforms you into the intensely hot Super Turbo."

"That's my mission gear, Rookie." he playfully slapped her butt before grasping the back of her knee to secure her more fully against him.

"Whatever you say, Sir Hottie, Sir." Skye murmured as she snaked her arms around his shoulders to lock her fingers behind his neck. "So, you game?"

"Sorry Skye, I'm not into this cosplay thing. But - "

"But what?"

"But I can show you just how blazing hot Super Turbo can be," Ward leaned down to whisper deliciously in her ear, "even without his costume."

"You mean his mission gear?"

"You want to waste time and argue over the correct term for the outfit?"

"I know a perfect way to settle this argument."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. I'll just make you see that there was no argument to begin with."

"How?"

"By doing what I do best."

"Which is?"

"Hacking my way into your system, messing with your circuits, distracting and confusing you until you forget about whatever you are supposed to remember."

"How do you plan to - "

Ward stopped his questioning when Skye gave him an alluring smile as she slowly slid down his body until she was kneeling in front of him.

"Skye?"

"Yes Ward."

"Are you doing what I hope, I mean, what I think you are doing?"

She nodded and licked her lips. "Any last words?"

"Words?"

"Or wish."

"Wish?"

"Hmmm-hmmm..."

"I, I, I," Ward started but quickly added when Skye was about so say something. "I wish for a little less conversation and a little more action, please."

"Are you telling me to shut up?"

"Unless you can talk and, er, hack at the same time. I'm really in a position to not argue."

"Obviously you do not know that multi-tasking is one of my many talents."

"A woman with many talents. Lucky me!"

"Ward."

"I know. Robot. Audio. Off."

**THE END**

I hope that distracted you from counting the days to the next epi. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer : I don't own A Whole New World too.


End file.
